Many electronic items including desktop, laptop, and tablet computers, cellular phones, and other electronic items, usually have one or more electrical devices, such as a memory device to store information, a processor to process information, or both the memory device and the processor. The device may be part of an integrated circuit (IC) package. Information exchanged between the device of the IC package and other devices may be conducted in the form of electrical signals passing through electrical connections between the IC package and the other devices. The electrical connections may be formed in part by conductive connections (e.g., solder balls) located on the IC package and interconnections located on a circuit board. In some cases, such electrical connections may be temporarily formed for testing the device during a test. Factors such as package warpage and manufacturing tolerances may degrade such electrical connections. Designing electrical interconnections to account for such factors may sometimes pose a challenge.